Djaley Wiki
'DJ ALEYs Biography ' Haram" Wali Abbasi 1 'Media Name : " DJ ALEY " '(born July 06, 1994), is a Pakistani (Islamabad based) Host / songwriter / DJ / Model / Social worker and Actor. '''Haram started his career in the mid-2012 on an Private Web-Radio network as a Radio Jockey. At the end of 2012, He made his First International Remix of the most Famous song "Broken Angel" which helped turn him into one of finest stars in Dj'ying world and got the title of Best DJ 2k12. Then He Started entertainment Programs on Pak Radio 103. He got the Opportunity for entertainment + Musical Program on a private television Network "ARY-Music" at Mid of 2014 but he refused to do that program and turned back to his Origin "Islamabad" and started promoting the talent as a Coordinator. And he also managed the Plans of "Ahmed Siddiq" Lux Style Award Winner - Famous Track "Sher Khan". Haram recently doing work on vibes with his friends lead by well known Host / Actor and owner of Payaam trust [[Basit Subhani|'Basit Subhani']]. 'Early Life' DJ ALEY was born in Numb Budhrial, a village in Murree, Rawalpindi, Pakistan. He is son of Pakistani descent. He was born to a Pakistani father Nadeem Ahmed Abbasi. He has one elder sister, and three younger sisters,. He and his family are Muslim, Haram grew up in Numb Budhrial, Murree, Pakistan. He was a student at Green Land Public School in Murree and went to Swedish Institute of Technology, a technical college in Rawalpindi Pakistan. Information Scandals DJ ALEY slapped a girl in Public (Zayn Malik's Review) DJ ALEY slapped a girl in public last June. According to Media, Haram (DJ ALEY) was drunk, but according to his Medical Reports, He did not drunk even ever. But according to Evin , the girl was over ruled and tried to hug him. Haram was right and no one have the right to interfere in his or anyone's personal life. This incident occurred in a cafe at Jinnah super Market Islamabad. - DJ ALEY Hot ''' Girls Love Haram because he is cute by looks and declared "hottest DJ 2013" by them in '''Summer times Magazine's Contest. everyone want to see him again on stage, but he left Singing. why so? no one really knows. From past 2 months, We thought he might have disappeared into the night to live in the shadows, but it turns out he’s just been hanging out with his cousins at home. And luckily for us, taking some well fit photos. JOY. DJ ALEY took to Facebook last night to share this quite frankly DELICIOUS snap of him and his cousin, showing that even though he hasn't been in the public eye from so long, he still hasn't lost his impressive pouting talents. Crikey. He captioned the snap: "Good times with the fam ! #feelinlikeakidagain ! Ha !", so judging by all those excited exclamation marks, we're guessing he's having a pretty fab time. It’s no wonder that Haram stayed at home recently. He definitely wouldn’t be able to fly with those chiseled cheekbones on board, they’d have to be classed as a dangerous weapon. Oh you love our cheesiness. 'Quotations' ♦ There are two Types of People in this World, "My Fans" and "Losers". ♦ If You can Dream it, you can do it.. ♦ It really is the year 2014. Which means I must be... Oh my God. I'm twenty. I'm old..! ♦ A Pizza is Just a Paratha That Went Abroad For Higher Education. - - 'DJ ALEY Images' - DSC_0403-002.JPG 69514_371827159571985_377434577_n-002.jpg|Quote by DJ ALEY jlj.jpg 1002667 723469657673292 1891288644 n.jpg DSC_0906.JPG 2655997085_707861d053 copy.jpg cache_00000143fc663da38b.jpg DSC_0027.jpg SAM_3347.JPG Dj aley.jpg DSC 0286.jpg 564675 444686702278433 1296404191 n.jpg 983794 1563762683851528 4232817844990947329 n.jpg Kj.jpg Jkk.jpg 36316 436231416423568 538351954 n.jpg jh.jpg Category:Djaley Category:Bestdj Category:1d